In general, in a head lamp for a vehicle, an actuator of a bi-function module has a disadvantage in generation of noise, increase of cost, and increase of a weight. Further, when an LED bi-function is applied, the head lamp for the vehicle can be actuated without the actuator, but a signal reflection surface is impossible to be positioned by applying a shield fixed to the existing position, and as a result, it is difficult to satisfy a signal regulation.
As one example of a vehicular head lamp technique, Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2014-0039884 discloses “Head Lamp for Vehicle Which Prevents Vibration Phenomenon of Beam Pattern in Switching High Beam to Low Beam by Using Moving Shield”.
Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2014-0036528 discloses “Head Lamp for Vehicle Regarding Rotational Structure of Head Lamp Used in Leveling”.
Korean Patent Unexamined Publication No. 10-2010-0114804 discloses “Driving Device of Head Lamp Performing Downward Mode Function to Throw Ray Downward and Upward Mode Function to Throw Ray Upward with One Lamp”.
Korean Patent Registration No. 860609 discloses “Projection Type Head Lamp Assembly for Vehicle Which Provides Various Beam Patterns According to Driving Environment of Vehicle”.